


Normal is Overrated

by Phantom789



Series: Life is anything but fair [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Dark Hope Mikaelson, Dark Landon Kirby, Dark Milton "MG" Greasley, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom789/pseuds/Phantom789
Summary: 17 year old phoenix Landon Kirby; vampires Milton Greasley and Kaleb Hawkins; and other young adults come of age to keep from divulging in their darkest impulses.
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman
Series: Life is anything but fair [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886446
Comments: 15
Kudos: 39





	1. Who might you be handsome?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope never came to the Salvatore School and she is a full tribrid in this. Stefan and Caroline are the Headmaster and Headmistress of the Salvatore School. Jo never died and her and Alaric are having their kids attend the Salvatore School for the young and gifted.

Landon was currently riding in a car with Caroline Forbes. Landon didn't want to come but the headmistress insisted and he really didn't want to to spend 2 hours after school tomorrow stuck in detention. Caroline told him that the person they were about to try and recruit was a person of tremendous power and she would need his help if they had any chance of recruiting this person to their school. Landon wanted to protest but he kept his mouth shut. The drive took about 30 more minutes before they finally arrived at their destination. He looked at the window and saw the sign as it said "Welcome to New Orleans." Landon sighed and turned his attention to the headmistress.   
"Where do you think this new person may be?" Landon asked  
"No idea but this place is full of the supernatural so ask around, I think it would be better if we split up we can cover more territory that way." said Caroline.  
Caroline parked the car and told Landon she was going to see if the vampire new anything about a super powerful supernatural person that lived in this city. Landon decided that he would look around the quarter and find anything out of the ordinary, well more so the usual unordinary. Landon mother taught him to always be mindful of his surroundings and pay attention to the smallest detail. He saw the witches telling fortunes to the common folk. He decided to take a empty seat in front of the fortune teller who didn't have any customers so far. The fortune teller noticed him and a look of pure shock crossed her face.  
"You're the Phoenix aren't you? the woman asked in shock.  
Landon rolled his eyes. The past two years he was used for people to be this way around him ever since he revealed his true nature to the supernatural community. Landon hated ever second of it. Even in a world were such things like vampire, werewolves, and witches existed he was still considered a outcast since he was the only one of his kind.   
"Yes I am and I was wondering if you could tell me about a very powerful supernatural person that lives in this city."  
"This city is full of powerful supernatural you have got to be more specific kid." said the woman.  
"One that is feared greatly throughout the city." said Landon.  
"Sorry kid doesn't ring a ... her name is Hope Mikaelson the daughter of Klaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall she is a combination of a witch, vampire, and a werewolf, she has been causing havoc in the city for the last 3 years now and likes to reside in downtown New Orleans at the bar" the woman said. The woman blinked a moment and realized what she just said.  
"Why did I just tell you that?" the woman said in fear.  
"Phoenix perk, thank you for the information you have a good day." said Landon as he got up from the chair and headed to downtown New Orleans. Landon had once read a book about Klaus Mikaelson or " The Great Evil" as the book stated. Apparently he was one of the very first of the 5 original vampires that was created 1,000 years ago as well as the first hybrid. The man had done incredible terrible things over his time being alive and reportedly died over 3 years along with his siblings in unknown circumstances. Landon thought it was impossible for a vampire to procreate let alone there be a person who could be all three of the supernatural species. When he arrived in dowtown New Orleans he looked around. He saw the painting, the architecture, and was really amazed. He always wanted to visit this place but under different circumstances than what he was in now. He saw the bar the lady mention and walked in. When he got inside he could hear a man playing a trumpet until it suddenly stopped. He looked around and saw headless corpses all around him and the floor covered with blood. Landon suddenly noticed a girl who looked to about his age sitting on a stool with her feet on the bar. The girl turned her attention to him and smirked.   
"Who might you be handsome." the girl said taking a sip of her drink.


	2. Like me I highly doubt that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope develops a crush and Caroline finds some unsettling information

Hope continued sipping her drink as she sized the boy who was looking at her with a serious expression on his face. He looked to be about her age and was quite good looking if she did so say herself. His eyes contained a certain sadness inside them like he had been through some pretty difficult things in his life. Hope could relate to that, her life was no cake walk either but she figured out how to make her own fun. They just looked at each other in silence until the boy finally decided to say something.

"Are you Hope Mikaelson?" said the boy.

"Who wants to know hot stuff?" said Hope still checking the boy out. He rolled his eyes at that. " Hard to get I like that in a man." thought Hope with a smirk.

"My name is Landon Kirby, I currently attend the Salvatore School and my Headmistress wanted to offer you a place there?" said Landon.

"No thanks I do just fine by myself and school was has never really interested me." said Hope as she looked away about to poor herself another drink.

"The school is special it deals with special kids just like you and helps them be prepared for the world." said Landon

"Like me I highly doubt that." said Hope.

" I know that you are a combination of vampire, werewolf, and witch and I know that your father was Klaus Mikaelson and you are related to the original vampire family." said Landon.

At the mention of her father Hope vampire speeded to Landon and put him up against the wall holding him with both hands by the collar. She didn't care how to cute this guy was no one talked about her family in her presence unless they had a death wish. 

"What do you know about my family? shouted Hope. The boy didn't bat an eyelash and suddenly disappeared out of Hope's grip in flames and reappeared on the other side of the bar.

"Nothing, but I know that a parent wouldn't have wanted their child to become this." said Landon as he gestured to the floor of headless corpses. Hope was shocked, she learned all she needed to know about vampires, werewolves, and witches but never knew a person able to do that. It made her curious as to who exactly this kid was and why she never heard of a species like this before.

"What are you?" asked Hope in curiosity.

"None of your business, look all I am saying is that you have a chance to be a better person than what you are now and use your abilities to help other people other than yourself, what do you say?" asked Landon. 

"What if I don't want to be a better person." said Hope with her arms crossed. Landon looked at the girl and his expression changed to one of genuine sympathy.

"Something tells me that you do." said Landon with a certain gentleness to his voice. Hope thought it over for the past three years ever since her family died and she turned into a full tribrid she has been alone and she never needed anyone but herself. But now that she knows that there is a school were she could be with people that might understand what she is going through she wouldn't lie it did sound tempting plus she recently developed a certain fascination with the boy she was looking at and maybe this was a chance to find out all that she could about him.

"All right Landon Kirby I am listening." said Hope.

. . .

Caroline walked through the streets to where the vampires usually were. She wished Stefan had come along for this mission but wanted to stay to keep an eye on the students so they wouldn't do something crazy Caroline was dissapointed but she understood. They mostly were at a place called Bell Dublas were they liked to party and drink the blood of the unaware locals. When she saw the building she heard oud music blaring and vampires feeding off the locals and them wiping their memories with compulsion. She looked up and saw man sitting in a chair he looked to be the leader of the vampire group. She walked up the stairs and the man turned his attention to her.

"May I help you?" the man asked.

"Yes my name is Caroline Forbes- Salvatore and I was wondering if you knew anything about a certain powerful supernatural person that resided in this area. 

"Sorry doesn't ring a bell but maybe I could remember if you stayed awhile." the man said as he reached out and try to grab he leg. Caroline rolled her eyes and took his hand with vampire speed and pushed him against the wall putting his hand behind his back in a painful position.

"I am alot older that you sweetheart so don't make me have to hurt you and please answer my questions honestly okay." Caroline said deadly calm. All the people were looking at the two in horror but Caroline didn't care she didn't have time for this shit.

"If I tell you about her she will kill me." shouted the man in fear.

"I will kill you if you don't give me a answer right now!" shouted Caroline twisted his hand just a little more.

"Her name is Hope Mikaelson she is the daughter Klaus Mikaelson she has done some pretty horrible things these last three years ever since her family died and she turned." said the man. 

Caroline was shocked Klaus was dead and had a kid how did she not hear about this. Klaus had a thing for Caroline a long time ago but she had developed certain feeling for her as well but she never let him know that what the man had done in his lifetime was just to horrible for him to know about her feelings toward him. The last time she saw him he said he had some business to take care of in New Orleans and she never saw him again.

"What kind of horrible things are we talking about here." asked Caroline.

"Such as killing and feeding on about a hundred locals and threatening to kill any of us who resided in this town information about her to strangers." said the man still in pain. Caroline let the man go and vamp speeded out Bell Dublas. If they managed to find the girl and convince her to come to the school Caroline was going to have to keep a very close eye on her. Just then her phone started to vibrate. She took it out and looked at the message she got. It was from Landon it said, "Found our supernatural person meet you by the car she agreed to come with us." Caroline to a deep breath something told her that this was going to be the start of something big that was about to happen.

"


	3. I think I'm going to like it here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Salvatore Boarding School is introduced and new dynamics are shown.

Landon was riding in the car with Caroline Forbes and Hope Mikaelson. When Caroline first met Hope she was polite and introduced herself but her eyes, Landon saw, held a certain distrust toward them. During the car ride Caroline explained more about the school and how it involved all three factions unlike any other of the supernatural schools that currently existed in the United States. Landon had stayed quiet during the whole ride not wanting to draw attention to himself. What Landon didn't notice that every once in awhile Hope keep sneaking glances at him. When they finally arrived at the Salvatore School a man was standing at the front of the building. It was the headmaster of the school Stefan Salvatore. Stefan and Caroline had opened the Salvatore School about 15 years ago and it had been a major success so far.  
When they got out of the car Stefan introduced himself to Hope. Caroline told Stefan that they need to have a private talk alone and they both headed inside. Before they left Caroline told Landon to get Hope situated and show her around. Hope looked at Landon with a smirk and Landon rolled his eyes. It is not that he didn't find the girl attractive it's just that he had a history with bad girls and he was not about to go down that path again. "Let's just get this over with." Landon though to himself.  
Landon and Hope walked around the school and Hope took notice of all the kids showing off their Supernatural talents.  
"So is everybody in this school a Supernatural?" asked Hope in curiosity.  
"Pretty much, everyone in this school has something that would make them stand out from the rest of the world were they wouldn't fit in." said Landon.  
Now that it was just the two of them Hope realized that this could be her chance to get some answers out of them about who he was and what made him so special.  
"So what are you?" asked Hope.  
Before he could respond a African American kid walked up to the two of them.  
'Hey Landon how was the mission is this the new girl?" asked the kid.  
"Yeah her name is Hope Mikaelson and I was told to show her around." said Landon  
"Cool, hey my name is Kaleb Hawkins and welcome to the Salvatore School for the young and gifted." said Kaleb and he took out a hand for a handshake. Hope looked at the hand and ignored it. Kaleb's friendly smile disappeared. Kaleb looked at Landon, "Not to friendly is she." said Kaleb. Landon just shrugged.   
"Well anyway I wanted to remind you that the wickery game is at three and I don't want our head captain to be late." said Kaleb.  
"Not a chance I will be there and you can bet your ass were going to win." said Landon with a smile. Landon had recently developed a close relationship with Kaleb Hawkins and his friend Milton Greasley and they are two of the very few people he likes to be around and can talk to about himself. Kaleb returned the smile and he and Landon clapped their hands together.  
"So is that all you came here to say." asked Landon.  
"That and was wondering if you had seen MG today I looked all around the school and I can't find him anywhere?" asked Kaleb  
"Sorry man I haven't seen him anywhere but I sure he will turn up when the game starts." said Landon. Kaleb nodded and walked off. Hope was curious about this game that they mentioned.  
"Maybe I could show up and see you play." said Hope with her flirting mode on. Landon once again rolled his eyes.  
"Come on Mikaelson let me show were you will be sleeping." said Landon as he showed her to the dorms.  
....  
Somewhere on the other side of the school two girls were sitting in their room studying together. Their name's were Elizabeth Saltzman and Josette Saltzman and they were two siphon witches from the Gemini Clan. " You excited for the game at 3." asked Josie. Lizzie looked up from the pick and at her sister.  
"Of course I can't wait to see what new tricks our school has." said Lizzie.   
"Do you think mom and dad will show up to watch us play? asked Josie.  
"Probably not you know their busy back home in Colorado." said Lizzie in a disappointed voice. Josie looked down in sadness. Josie and Lizzie had grew up in Colorado and their parents were always busy with their jobs ever since they were little. Their mother was a doctor and their father was a college professor.   
"I hope you can keep your eyes off MG during the game." Josie teased trying to lighten the mood. Her sister blushed and avoided her gaze. Lizzie had developed a crush on MG ever since she got to the school. She wanted to tell him how she feels but could never work up the courage to do so. All of the sudden he heard a knock on the door and Josie went to go answer it. When Josie opened the door she saw Landon Kirby and a new girl she had never scene before. Josie didn't know all that much about Landon to be honest all she knew about him was that he was a loner and that he was extremely powerful. The only people who knew much about him were Stefan and Caroline and his friends Milton Greasley and Kaleb Hawkins.   
"May I help you Landon?" Josie asked.  
"Yes I wanted to introduce you to your new room mate" Landon said as he gestured to the new girl. Josie stopped looking at Landon and focused on the new girl. The girl was about 5 foot 2 and she had a bad girl vibe to her like she will kick your ass if so much as look at her funny.   
"I will let you 3 get accquainted with each other I have got to go prepare for the game." said Landon as he walked off.  
When he left Hope, Josie and Lizzie all looked at each other. There was extreme tension in the air." So, where do I sleep?" asked the girl breaking the silence.  
....  
Kaleb decided to go into town and look for MG. When he wasn't at school he was usually in town flirting with the human girls. He kept walking down the street until he saw him with a girl on the side of the building. Kaleb used his vampire hearing to listen in to what the they were saying.  
"Be calm and don't be afraid." said MG as he removed her scarf. MG teeth suddenly turned into fangs and sunk them into the girl neck. It stayed like that for about 5 minutes until Kaleb started to see the life go out of the girl eyes. Kaleb didn't hesitate he used his vamp speed to grab MG and pull the him off of the girl. Kaleb then looked into the girl eyes." Forget this ever happened and go home." said Kaleb. The girl walked off and then turned to MG.   
"What the hell is wrong with you you nearly killed that girl." Kaleb said accusingly.  
"I was just having some fun you are the one who said we should stop drinking that bunny blood and be who we actually are." said MG  
"I said we should feed off humans not kill them." said Kaleb. MG took a moment to listen to what Kaleb was saying. MG wasn't planning on killing the girl but once he got a taste of the blood the hunger just took over. MG looked turned from defensive to one of geinuine remorse.  
"Look man I am sorry I don't know what came over me." said MG.  
"We need to tell the headmaster about this." Kaleb said.  
"No, look I no you are trying to help but I can't let them know until I know for sure that I can't help myself." said MG  
"Fine, I will try to teach you control but if that fails we will tell the Headmaster deal? asked Kaleb.  
"Deal" MG said.  
....  
The game was about to begin and everybody was there. Landon was the head quarterback. It was the Ravens vs the Salamanders. Landon was the head of the Raven team. The game lasted for about 2 hours until it came down to the final play. One person on the Salamander team who was a werewolf kicked the ball as hard as towards the goal that was 60 feet in the air. The rule was if someone could get the ball into that goal the game would be automatically be won to that team. Landon saw the ball and immediately bust out his fire wings and flew up to catch the ball before it went in the goal. Once he caught it he flew to the other goal and threw it through the hoop making the Ravens the winner. When he got on the ground his team started cheering for him and surrounded him. Hope was watching him on the sidelines and said to herself out loud, "I think I'm going to like it here"


End file.
